Story Timeline
Early 1900's * The Genetics Council forms. * The first Breed - Leo - is created. * Leo meets Elizabeth Vanderdale, daughter of the Vanderdale dynasty and a man who is a member of the Genetics Council. * Sperm and ova from Leo and Elizabeth Vanderdale are extracted from them both against their will and combined in the lab. Nine months later, Callan Lyons, the first Hybrid Breed ever created, is born. * Leo escapes the labs and Elizabeth follows him into the wilds, where they go into hiding from the Genetics Council, with the help of Elizabeth's father, who changes his ways. 1960's * Dane Vanderdale is born from Leo and Elizabeth Vanderdale's natural mating, in freedom. He is the first known Hybrid Breed born naturally, not in a lab. * The Genetics Council uses blood, semen, urine, and other DNA samples from Leo which were kept cryogenically frozen and combine them with blood, semen, urine, and other DNA samples from Elizabeth Vanderdale to create in the lab new Breeds. Sperm and ova from Leo and Elizabeth are combined and implanted into a French scientist under the Genetics Council's control. Nine months later, she gives birth to Jonas Wyatt and raises him in the lab with her, convincing him she is his biological mother. * Various Breeds are made in labs throughout the world, including: ** Animera MacKenzie 1970's * Various Breeds are made in labs throughout the world, including: ** Aiden Chance ** Alaiya Jennings ** Angel ** Del-rey Delgato ** Faith Arlington ** Harmony Lancaster ** Mercury Warrant ** Wolfe Gunnar * Hope Bainesmith is born to Delia Bainesmith. * Kyle Tyler is born to John Tyler and his wife. * Seth Lawrence is born to Aaron Lawrence and his wife. 1980's * Merinus Tyler is born to John Tyler and his wife. * John Tyler's wife dies. He marries a female Breed soon afterwards, but who she is and her Breed type remain a mystery to everyone. 1989: * Braden Arness is born in one of the Genetics Council's labs and raised there. 1990's 1999: * Mark, a Lion Breed, is born. 2000-2005 2000: * Aimee, a Lion Breed, is born in a Genetics Council lab in France (same lab where Jonas Wyatt was born) 2006-2010 * Callan Lyons escapes the labs, along with Sherra Callahan, Dawn Daniels, Tanner, and Dayan. They go on the run together and hide from the Genetics Council. 2011-2015 2013: * In Broken Butte, New Mexico there was a particularly hard rainy season this year that caused the gullies in the desert to stay flooded, causing deep groves to be cut into the hard earth/stone, creating a maze of tunnels, deep caves, and washouts in the landscape. 2015: * Cassa Hawkins and her husband, Douglas Watts, along with Jonas Wyatt and his cadre of Enforcers find the Breed Progressive Training Facility in Germany. The Council-based secret lab for Bengal Tiger Breeds goes into self-destruct mode when its is infiltrated, and begins exterminating the twenty-five Bengal tiger Breeds trapped inside. Douglas Watts, one of those of the rescue party, is discovered to have betrayed the Bengal Breeds to their deaths in exchange for US$10 Million in an off-shore account from the Genetics Council. Cabal St. Laurents is the only Bengal Breed to survive the labs traps and escape with his life. He wounds Douglas, paralyzing him and leaving him to be taken into Jonas Wyatt's custody. Cabal then calls out a life debt to Cassa, stating that she unwittingly led Douglas to them, and that betrayal will cost her. In their exchange, she tastes his blood, and this sets off the Mating Heat in both of them. Cassa and Cabal are then extracted and taken to separate locations to heal and be debriefed. After, Cassa is released and takes up a career as a journalist. Cabal becomes one of Jonas' best covert Enforcers. They see each other occasionally, but mostly avoid one another like the plague, both to avoid the commitment of Mating Heat. Douglas is officially declared dead by the Bureau, although he is not; in secret, he is taken to a prison in the Middle East by Jonas, where he is kept in a barely alive state, totally isolated in a cell. As a result of his injuries, he is paralyzed from the neck down and unable to move or do anything for himself. He lives in a state of total misery and boredom, and begins to go slowly insane. This is his punishment, according to Breed Law. 2016-2020 2016: * Callan Lyons mates Merinus Tyler. Dayan is killed by Callan Lyons. Callan, Merinus, and Callen's remaining pride go before the cameras and announce to the world the truth about the Breeds' existence and the horrors they endured. Within days, the world reacts with demands for explanations, for those responsible to be brought to justice. In weeks, there are protests and rallies for the Breeds. The U.S. government, along with other governments around the world, pledge to aid the Breeds in being freed from the labs of the Genetics Council members. Corporations funding those labs are brought down and those running the Breed programs arrested. * Taber Williams mates Roni Andrews. * Dash Sinclair mates Elizabeth Colder. Dash adopts Elizabeth's daughter, Cassandra Colder, as his daughter and gives her his last name. * Sherra Callahan spends three months after Callan and Merinus' mating dodging Kane Tyler. Sherra Callahan mates Kane Tyler. * Kiowa Bear mates Amanda Marion, daughter of the U.S. President. 2017: * Tarek Jordan mates Lyra Mason. * Ten months after mating, David Lyons is born to Callan Lyons and Merinus Tyler-Lyons in a natural mating, in freedom. 2018: * The Bureau of Breed Affairs is established in Washington D.C. Jonas Wyatt is given the task to head-up this new Bureau by Callan Lyons. Jonas takes to his new role with ease, and is discovered to be an able and ruthless politician. * Megan Fields enters the Law Enforcement Academy to begin training. She spends her time in Pre-Selection classes. 2019: * Megan Fields continues taking Pre-Selection classes at the Law Enforcement Academy. 2020: * Sanctuary is built. * Megan Fields graduates to the training phase at the Law Enforcement Academy after being one of the few selected to move on in the program. 2021-2025 2021: * Megan Fields continues the training phase at the Law Enforcement Academy. 2022: * Megan Fields enters into real-situation training exercises phase at the Law Enforcement Academy. During a hostage crisis, she finds that her Empathic powers are suddenly overwhelmed by the perpetrator and the victim, and as a result, a fellow officer is wounded. Realizing that her mental barriers aren't going to always be good enough to prevent such a thing from happening again, she quits the Academy and returns to her childhood home in Broken Butte, New Mexico, devastated that she cannot pursue her chosen career. Soon after, her cousin Lance Jacobs offers her a job working with the Broken Butte Sheriff's department, where he is Sheriff. She accepts the work. * Haven,the Wolf Breed compound, opens and the Wolf Breeds move out of Sanctuary and into their new home. Some Coyotes under the direction of Del-Rey Delgato, who is working with the Wolf Breeds and the Feline Breeds, are allowed into Haven, too. * The Human/Breeds Rights Law campaign begins and the law is passed. * Aimee (Lion Breed) and Mark (Lion Breed) are rescued from the Genetics Council's lab in France, and brought to Sanctuary in Virginia. There, they officially mate. 2023: * A pregnant Aimee (Lion Breed) and her Breed mate, Mark (Lion Breed), run from Sanctuary in Virginia and head across the country to find Megan Arness. Unfortunately, they are tracked by Genetics Council Coyote soldiers to the desert just outside Broken Butte, New Mexico and are gunned down. Later, their bullet-riddled bodies are found inside a crashed Ranger jeep in Gully B-4 in the Southern New Mexico desert by Megan Fields. * Braden Arness arrives in Broken Butte, New Mexico from Sanctuary. Braden Arness mates Megan Fields. * Harmony Lancaster mates Lance Jacobs. She becomes pregnant. 2026-2030 2026: * Rachel Broen begins working with Jonas Wyatt, and he recognizes her immediately as his mate - and that she's pregnant with another male's child. Rachel divorces Devon Marshall while pregnant. Amber Diane Broen is born to Rachel soon afterwards. * Tanner Reynolds mates Scheme Tallant. * Harmony Lancaster gives birth to a son. * Wolfe Gunner mates Hope Bainesmith. Together, they kill Deliah Bainesmith, Wolfe's tormentor in the labs where he was made and kept. * Jacob Arlington mates Faith Chance. 2027: * Aiden Chance mates Charity Dunmore. * Matthias Slaughter mates Grace Anderson. * Dawn Daniels mates Seth Lawrence. Cassandra Sinclair meets her mate, Dog, while attending a party on Seth Lawrence's island. The next day, she is taken as a hostage by Jason Phelps, who intends to turn her over to the Genetics Council. She nearly dies when both Dog and Jonas snipe Jason, and one of the bullets goes astray and strikes her. Dog sneaks into her room to assure she is well and accidentally wakes her. Cassie screams and he barely escapes before being caught. 2028: * Saban Broussard mates Natalie Ricci. * Mercury Warrant mates Gloria "Ria" Rodriguez. Alaiyah Jennings returns to the Breeds at Sanctuary and is outed as one of Jonas Wyatt's spies. Ria is outed as the daughter of an unnamed female Hybrid breed (who was Leo Vanderdale's biological daughter, created as a test tube baby) and her male Human mate, and her job as a covert hacker seeking a spy within Sanctuary is revealed. * At Christmas, Noble Chavin mates Haley McQuire. Alaiyah Jennings and Mark English are outed as working for the Genetics Council and they kill Jason Lincoln and Patricia, Haley's friend. They then attempt to kidnap Haley for the Genetics Council, but Alaiyah and Mark are both killed by Noble during that confrontation. 2029: * Del-Rey Delgado rescues the female Coyotes from the Russian labs, but shoots the scientists (leaving them alive, but wounded) and kidnaps his informant, Anya Kobrin. Del-Rey Delgado mates Anya Kobrin, but soon after, she appeals to the Breed Council for a petition to keep him away from her until she can get the Mating Heat symptoms under control. Del-Rey leaves her at the Citadel for eight months, taking on dangerous missions in the field. When he returns to the Citadel, he and Anya face the challenge of working through their broken relationship, of keeping the nearby town's band of fundamentalist Breed-haters at bay, and of uniting the Coyotes under one roof to create a pack, much as the Wolves have already done. They succeed. Anya becomes pregnant. * Cassa Hawkins is contacted by Patrick "Azrael" Wallace and given scent-blocking pills that he's developed. She shares the knowledge of them with Cabal St. Laurents. The two go to a small town in Virginia to search for Azrael and stop his killing of the "Deadly Dozen" - a group of powerful men who once hunted and preyed on Breeds. Cabal St. Laurents mates Cassa Hawkins. Azrael assassinates almost all of the "Deadly Dozen" in revenge for their murdering of Breeds and getting his mate to turn on him, and forcing her death. Jolian “Joley” Brandeau is murdered at Sanctuary. He disappears after killing the last member of the "Deadly Dozen" and is not seen again. * At Christmas, Hawke Esteban mates Jessica Raines. 2030: * Anya Korbin gives birth to a son. * Creed Raines mates Kita Claire Engalls. * Jonas Wyatt mates Rachel Broen. Amber Diane Broen is kidnapped by Philip Brandenmore and injected with an unknown serum that begins to alter her chemistry and causes the baby intense pain. Philip Brandenmore, who is suffering the effect of mental degradation as a result of injecting himself with a concoction mixed with Breed mating hormones in an attempt to extend his life, is taken into Jonas' custody and locked away, kept under constant monitoring. Jonas Wyatt officially adopts Amber Diane Broen as his daughter and gives her his last name. * Gideon Cross (a.k.a. Graham Parker) sneaks into Amber's room and injects her with the first of a long series of therapeutic shots meant to cure the illness she is suffering. It is the same formula as Gideon and the Genetics Council created to treat Honor Christine Roberts' aggressive and malignant form of cancer when she was a child. The injections, however, contain Breed DNA and as a result, Amber (like Honor had before her) was slowly mutating into a Breed-human genetic mix. * David Tyler, Callan and Merinus' son, begins growling and pacing like an agitated lion whenever he is around Amber Diane Broen. He begins snarling at her, and Merinus fears her son might be suffering some sort of feral fever. David is kept away from Amber as much as possible. * Styx MacKenzie mates Storme Montague. 2031-2035 2031: * Navarro Blaine mates Micah Toler. * Malachi Morgan mates Isabelle Martinez. * Lawe Justice mates Diane Broen. 2032: * Stygian Black mates Honor Christine Roberts (a.k.a. Liza Johnson). * Devril "Devil" Black mates Mary Katherine O'Sullivan. * Rule Breaker mates Gypsy Rum McQuade. 2033: * Gideon Cross (a.k.a. Graham Parker) and Catrina "Cat" Greymore (a.k.a. Fawn Corrigan, Claire Martinez) mate. * Judd Cross (a.k.a. Cullen Maverick) mates Chelsea Martinez. 2034: * Cassandra Sinclair and Dog mate.